


Bad Days/Good Days

by BelleofHell



Category: Rune Factory (Video Games), Rune Factory 2: A Fantasy Harvest Moon
Genre: Angst, Gen, Loss, Past Character Death, Recovery, at least it ends on a high note, im so sorry, this is sad im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 16:03:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17604506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelleofHell/pseuds/BelleofHell
Summary: Sometimes Cecilia has bad days.But sometimes she has good days too.





	Bad Days/Good Days

Sometimes Cecilia had bad days.

Some days Cecilia woke up struggling to block out her nightmares and focus on reality. She was barely able tie her apron and adjust her headpiece just right. 

On these days Cecilia usually broke things. She’d be wiping a cup with a rag, completely distracted thinking of blue hair and then it would slip through her fingers and crash on the floor and the glass would make her think of broken lanterns and muffled screams and she’d have to hide in the cellar pretending to do something until she stopped crying. 

On these days Cecilia would avoid the ocean. She couldn’t even handle going to the bathhouse. There was too much water. It was nice and warm, such a contrast to what he must have felt. 

On these days Cecilia would stare at a piece of parchment trying to write to her father only to crumple it up and throw it away because what could she say? Apologize for never visiting? Or apologize because she didn’t think she’d ever be able to? 

Cecilia and Nicholas were adventurous kids who got themselves into trouble a lot when they were young. The incident with the Sechs Empire had left even them shaken, however, so for a long time they stopped venturing into the caves alone. 

But then Raguna left. He left and it was like some of the life had been drained out of the town. Their exploring became worse than ever. When winter arrived they decided to venture into Misty Bloom Cave. Cecilia couldn’t remember who suggested it first. She couldn’t bring herself to think it might have been her. 

Nicholas got too close to the water. He slipped and dropped the lantern and fell into the rapids. Cecilia can still feel the bits of glass and stone digging into her knees from when she fell forward, trying to reach out to him. 

She never looked Sabrina or Neumann in the eyes again and she left town as soon as possible. 

Sometimes Cecilia had good days. 

Some days Cecilia woke up with faint memories of sandcastles and sword fights dancing behind her eyes. She hummed as she got dressed and took extra time to make her hair look just right.

On these days Cecilia raced through her work so she could hurry up and meet Alicia and Mana for lunch. They’d chat and laugh and Cecilia would stay out with them longer than she probably should, but she knew Herman wouldn’t mind. One of them might call her ‘Ceci’ jokingly and it would fill her with warmth instead of making her cringe. 

On these days Cecilia might stop by the pier in the early evening after she’d changed back into her regular clothes. She’d take her shoes off and sit on the edge with her feet in the water until the sun went down and she was done thinking about when she helped her father teach Nicholas how to read. 

On these days Cecilia would sit at her desk with a fully-intact lantern by her side and write several pages to her father telling him all about her quirky employers and kind friends. She’d ask how everyone back home was doing, the underlying question of course being: _How are Sabrina and Neumann doing?_

Someday she’ll go back to Kardia. Someday she’ll hug Sabrina and apologize to her and Neumann and everything will be okay because deep down Cecilia knows they don’t blame her. 

No one blames Cecilia but herself. 

On those good days, however, even Cecilia can see the progress she’s made, and she goes to bed with a smile on her face for what the future holds in store.

**Author's Note:**

> Me before writing this: if nicholas doesn't marry ceci then he better be DEAD  
> Me after writing this: im so sorry nicholas i was wrong
> 
> Anyway thanks for reading and I apologize for any emotional damage!


End file.
